


Prince of Artorias

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator meets with the Prince of Artorias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Artorias

“Master, the Crown Prince of Artorias is here,” Elweard announced with a bow of his head.

Ben looked up and smiled, running his hands down the front of his green robes to smooth them out. He looked around the meeting room one more time, reaching out with the Force to adjust a bowl of fruit set down in the middle of the table. “Do I look alright?” he asked.

Elweard smiled as he looked over his Master’s green clad form. He took in the gold colored facial paints that had been used, noting the dark green paint used as eyeliner. “You look fine, Master.”

“Let him in,” Ben said. He fidgeted with the back of a chair as he stood, waiting for the Prince. He perked up when the other finally arrived, smiling and clapping his hands together. “Prince Finn of Artorias! It is such a pleasure to see you! Please, sit down! I had some food imported from your home.”

Finn was dressed in a tunic of several different shades of green. He wore a pair of brown breeches and strong boots on his feet. A slender diadem rested on his brow, a gem of swirling brown and green set into its center. “I was a little surprised at the invitation,” he confessed, “I feel like a lot of things have been moving so fast ever since the blood test’s results.”

Ben smiled kindly, pulling out a chair for him. “But you’re becoming used to it?”

“Being a prince is almost the same as being a soldier, I suppose. You just have a lot more people’s lives to worry about,” he laughed. He looked at the Senator then, raising an eyebrow, “what is this about?” he asked.

Ben adjusted the bottom of his robes as he stepped forward, hugging a startled Finn around his neck. “I never got a chance to thank you,” he said.

“Thank me?”

“For Poe.” Ben pulled back and smiled. “It was you who saved him back when things were hostile with the First Order. That was such a brave thing for you to do!” 

“It was the right thing to do,” Finn mumbled.

“And yet no one else did it but you,” Ben pointed out. He smiled as he sat down in a chair before the other. “I wished to speak with you about having Artorias become part of the New Republic.”

“Artorias is far out in the Outer Rim,” Finn pointed out.

“That is why I’m extending the invitation.”

Finn considered the offer. “And what will my people gain from this?” he asked.

“Expanded trade routes mostly and…”

“That’s not good enough.”

“Oh?”

Finn sat up straight as he looked at the other. “Artorias was left to suffer alone by the New Republic, despite my father’s aid given to the Rebellion against the Empire. This cannot continue. If we become part of the Republic then we need to know that our new allies will actually help when we need it. I also need assurances that the Order will stay out of our flying space. Allies or not, we will not tolerate them on or near our world. Those are my terms."

Ben was silent, considering Finn's terms. He looked him over before finally nodding his head, smiling at him. "Royalty suits you," he said, "you'll be a good King when the time comes. I agree to your terms, Prince Finn. A representative should be selected for the Senate to ensure that you always have a voice in the proceedings." He held out a jeweled hand to Finn, grasping his hand in a tight shake to seal the agreement.

"And you'll be there when Poe and I wed and he becomes my consort?" Finn asked.

Ben smiled, nodding his head. "I would never dream of missing it," he said.


End file.
